Pythor's New Beginning
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: *Takes place after Wrong Place, Wrong Time* Pythor has survived the Devourer's appetite and is now on the run from all of Ninjago! He wishes to redeem himself and he just might! This is his story... NOTE: This is a prequel of things to come!
1. Prologue

Pythor's New Beginning

by Antex-Master of Illusions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the plot along with my OCs

Chapter 1/Prologue

* * *

..."My name is... Pythor, former leader of the Serpentine and the one responsible for the awakening of the Great Devourer. I've been on the run for who knows how long! Ever since the day I was "devoured" by the great snake, I recently found out I miraculously survived and I've been trying to survive on food scraps; not to mention always running from those pesky ninja, who always try to capture me after I steal food! Ha! So persistent, yet so naive! They are fools to think they can capture me; they didn't even know that i was on their ship to retrieve the four silver Fangblades! Huff- huff- huff, I've been running for far too long... I must stand and FIGHT! Ahhh, this place will do nicely! Get ready ninja! As they always say: "The buck stops here!" This is the final time I will ever be bothered by you ninja parasites! I will destroy you here and now! Ha ha ha ha! Little did I know, this was just the beginning..." - Pythor


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep in the outskirts of Ninjago City, a lone figure "slithered" into an empty junkyard. "Did you bring me my dinner?" the figure asked. The other figure; a teenage girl that went by the name Sierra replied, "Yes." The other figure licked his chops hungrily and said, "Thank you so much! How can I repay you for your courtesy?" Sierra answered back, "I don't need anything in return Pythor; your joy and gratitude are payment enough." She then bid farewell and headed home. The figure, now known as Pythor greedily yet happily opened the meal bag and gobbled up the homemade fried chicken along with the 2 moist chocolate chip cookies for dessert. After finishing up, Pythor went back into the sewers to his "sanctuary" and remembered how he survived and met the kind hearted Sierra.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

It had almost been a month since the "incident" with the Great Devourer; when he was eaten, he had thought he was a goner and blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was lying in an alleyway; it was there he met Sierra. The kind girl was busy shopping for groceries and was suddenly ambushed by street thugs. They demanded her for her money. Pythor didn't know what came over him, but he realized what the thugs were doing was wrong. Pythor easily beat them and sent them crying to their mommies! After the rescue Sierra was about to thank him when suddenly, she recognized him from the news and backed away in fear. Pythor had no clue as what to do, so he simply handed her her purse and bags, then slithered away. A week later, while scrounging for food scraps, he accidentally ate a piece of pizza with rat poison in it! He then realized what happened and then felt extremely ill. He slipped into unconsciousness and woke up an hour later in a house; Sierra's to be exact! Sierra then entered the room and gave him a suspicious stare. Pythor asked her why she was doing this and she replied that she found him lying there in an alleyway unconscious, took pity on him, brought him to her house (people thought it was a little suspicious for her to be carrying a huge snake, but then, who wouldn't?), and nursed him back to full health. Pythor still didn't understand and she clarified her true reason, "You saved my life once; I am only returning the favor." The snake had never felt kindness like this before and for the first time ever, cried tears. Sierra then asked him what was wrong and he told her he was unworthy of her kindness and told her the story about his life. At first, she was surprised and angry that she heard he was responsible for the Devourer incident, but when she saw the sorrow, pain, and regret in his eyes, she said, "Do you plan on redeeming yourself? If so, you must take one step at a time. I guess you can say that I'm your first step, so, you can start redeeming yourself by helping me with some chores around the house for a week or so." He said he'd do anything and immediately agreed to help her out. Over those few days, they felt a bond slowly start to grow between themselves. It was then that when Pythor took his leave, Sierra stopped him and offered him two gifts: 1) a cloak to keep him warm and 2) she told him to meet her in the old abandoned junkyard every morning, noon, and night, so she could bring him a meal (also so it would prevent him from eating the wrong things). Pythor thanked her and took his leave.

* * *

Flashback Ends

* * *

As Pythor finished his thoughts, he got ready for bed, but did not notice 4 particularly familiar ninja in the shadows...

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that! Remember that I'm only doing this for my beloved readers and for your entertainment! Please review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 2

Pythor's New Beginning  
Chapter 3  
Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole watched the Anacondrai General, Pythor, with utmost caution and curiosity. The Ninja all thought the same thing: _what could he possibly be up to_?

Jay then broke the silence by whispering, "How is it possible that that despicable snake Pythor is still alive, smiling, and not attacking anyone?"

Zane replied, "Perhaps he is only masking himself with his "innocent" act, then will strike when we least expect it."  
Kai agreed with Zane and said, "We should contact Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu, so that we can tell them all that we've observed on Pythor's status. Cole, could you do that while we watch him?" Cole nodded his head, grabbed one of Jay's gadgets and dialed their comrades. However, Cole always seemed to have trouble with Jay's gadgets and had a little trouble.

Jay asked, "Uh Cole? Do you need help with that?"

Cole, being too prideful, replied, "No thanks Jay, I got it, I just need to find the right-"

An alarm on the communicator activated and produced a shrill shriek! At the same time, Pythor was alerted to the Ninja's presence!

"-frequency. Heh heh..." Cole finished with a sweatdrop.

Pythor suddenly hissed in rage and yelled with venom in his voice (literally), "You! Ninja! Why are you here?!"

Cole answered, "You thought that we'd just sit around, not notice your absence, and not investigate?"

"This time, you're going down you Serpentine scum!" Kai said.

Pythor simply hissed in response and suddenly started laughing mockingly and maniacally.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha 'cough' 'cough' heh heh heh! You can't be serious Ninja! Ever since my absence, did you not think I would've prepared for this long-awaited moment?!" Pythor grinned arrogantly, then camouflaged himself quickly. His voice echoed around the chamber.  
"Ha! You can't fight what you can't see Ninja! Ha ha ha ha! I'll give you a little hint as to where I'm going. Meet me where Ninjago City gets it's power from! It is there you will find me AND the invention I created (in my spare time of course) that will DEFEAT YOU!"

Jay quickly said to Zane, "Zane! Since you're a Nindroid, can you possibly locate Pythor via infrared?"

"Good idea Jay!" Zane said. "Activating infrared vision!"  
Zane then was able to see Pythor heading towards the Ninjago City's power plant. "I see him! He's headed for Ninjago City's power plant!" Zane informed everyone.

"Let's go guys!" Kai said.

"NINJAGO!" They said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

At the power plant, Pythor patiently awaited the Ninja's arrival. "Heh heh heh... I know you're there Ninja! You're simply waiting in the shadows! Come out and face me!" The Ninja came out as Pythor continued, "I've been waiting, hoping you'd come! Now prepare yourselves for the final fight against...me! The Anacondrai General, Grand Leader of the Serpentine, and very one who released the Great Devourer... The mighty Pythor...accepts your challenge! And so began the epic battle...


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's good to finally update this story eh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please vote on my poll because it's crucial to this story's sequel! So without further ado, I present to you: chapter 4 of... Pythor's New Beginning!**

* * *

At the Bounty

* * *

While the Ninja were busy fighting Pythor, Nya (Kai's sister), Sensei Wu, and Lloyd (now a teenager) were waiting for the Ninjas' report.

Nya asked, "What on Earth could be taking them so long?!"

"Patience Nya; one who is not calm should not rush what isn't to be rushed." Sensei Wu said.

Lloyd was busy taking over for Nya on computer duty when suddenly, a monitor started beeping!

"Uh Nya? Is it supposed to do this?" Lloyd asked with worry.

Nya immediately checked what was going on and found out that the Ninjas' signals vanished!

Wu and Nya knew something was wrong so they decided to head to the destination ASAP! They told Lloyd to stay at the Bounty and wait for further instructions. However, when the two didn't notice, Lloyd snuck along with them!

* * *

At the Power Plant

* * *

As soon as Pythor said he had the power to finally defeat them, the Ninja prepared to fight one of the most powerful (and craziest for that matter) Serpentine General of them all!

"Ah, ah, ah! Pythor taunted, "You still haven't seen the main event that's about to unfold!"

Pythor then pulled out a weird looking belt that had the symbol of two snakes "devouring" the Yin and Yang symbol that was on it.

"Behold! This is the weapon that shall be your undoing and the very one that will grant me my destined victory! Marvel at its brilliance! The invention I went to so much trouble to create just for this very day! BEHOLD THE GLORY OF... **The Double Duo Device**! Now prepare to tremble in fear!" Pythor yelled.

"Guys, get ready!" Kai said.

"You know me! I'm always ready!" Cole said.

"NINJAGO!" They all said.

Pythor activated his device and suddenly, there were three extra Pythors!

"What the?!" Jay exclaimed.

Zane hypothesized, "It seems that that invention of his allows him to become a one-man army!"

Pythor laughed maniacally, "Correct Ninja scum! Now let's finish this once and for all! Dance my puppets, DANCE! Pythor commanded and then suddenly camouflaged while the Ninja were fighting his doppelgängers. Pythor then reappeared and quickly (but silently) pinched Jay's nerve; knocking him out in the process!

"1 down, 3 to go!" Pythor taunted.

After seeing his friend get hurt, Zane jumped and attacked Pythor. Pythor simply slithered out of the way and squeezed his body tight on Zane; making his circuits malfunction and shut down.

"Are you Ninja even trying?!" Pythor gloated.

"This guy is seriously getting on my nerves and I hate to say it, but he HAS been preparing for this day! Ninjago!" Cole said, spinning and turning into a mini earth tornado. He tried slamming Pythor, but Pythor quickly ordered his doppelgängers to shield him. While Cole was keeping Pythor busy, Kai snuck up on him and attacked. However, Pythor was aware of this trick and rammed his tail into Kai's leg, breaking it in the process.

"AAARRRGH!" Kai cried out in pain.

Cole got distracted by Kai's cried and briefly hesitated, but it was enough time for Pythor to attack Cole and knock him unconscious with his staff.

"I- I- actually won! Ha ha ha ha! Yes! Now Ninja," Pythor readied his staff as a hidden dagger the size of a butcher knife revealed itself at the bottom of it, "Prepare To Die!"

As he was about to pierce Cole's neck with his staff's hidden dagger, he hesitated, thinking what Sierra would say or think of him if meh killed the Ninja in cold blood. The Ninja slowly started to regain consciousness when they saw how close the dagger was to Cole's neck; they also noticed how Pythor suddenly paused and shook in inner turmoil.

'I-I-I-I can't do it! Why?! I had hoped the day I destroyed the Ninja, I'd feel happy, but what's stopping-pulling me back? Is it Sierra's kindness and pity getting to me? No! I must kill them, yet I can't! What's wrong with me?!' Pythor thought. He trembled slightly and lowered his weapon with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Ninja," he quickly swallowed his pride and tears back up, "but it looks like I'm in a merciful mood today. Fare-"

Before he could finish, the Power Plant wall crumbled down to pieces revealing none other than Nya/Samurai X and Sensei Wu! Lloyd was there as well since Wu knew that he was following them.

"Stop right there you overgrown python!" Wu said.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Nya/X said...

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Medium or well-done? Since I'm partly a beginner, I kinda suck at action scenes but I'll get the hang of it! I know I may have made Pytjor a little too powerful but remember that Pythor trained for this day while the Ninja did not (they didn't know he survived). Anyway, review please and NO FLAMES! One more reminder: CHECK OUT AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dear readers! I'm happy to announce that the final chapter of Pythor's New Beginning is here! Anyway, please enjoy and review! NOTE: Thanx so much for the votes on my poll! The results will be shown at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Last time**: "It's a good thing I'm feeling merciful today ninja! Fare-"  
Suddenly, the walls of the power plant crumble and it reveals Nya/Samurai X, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd!  
"The cavalry has arrived!" Nya declared.

* * *

As Sensei Wu, Nya/X, and Lloyd, the Green Ninja of Legend,  
arrived, Pythor groaned in frustration.

"Uuuhhh! Why must you Ninja always have backup?! This reminds me of one of those clichéd adventure books I read out of boredom!"

"Enough of your complaints Pythor! Your reign of terror has ended! It's time you've faced judgement for your awful crimes against society! Sensei Wu exclaimed.

"Now we are your opponents Pythor! Nya/X said.

Meanwhile however, Lloyd had trouble with his conflicting mind and didn't know what to do now that Pythor is back. '_W-what do I do?! Part of me is overjoyed that Pythor is back, but the other part wants revenge! Oh man_...'

Pythor simply replied back confidently, "Then let it begin! Besides, I feel almost invincible at the moment! Even as he said this though, he still had doubts on what he would do against Lloyd. '_Blast! It's that boy Lloyd again! If he's here, then I'll have no choice but to hurt- no! I can't do it! If I did, I'd be the same monster I was back then with the incident of the Devourer! Fine! I'll just go easy on him...this time!_

While Pythor activated his device, Wu attacked one of the duplicates that headed for Lloyd. Nya/X used her exo-suit to grab a doppelgänger and smash it into the ground where it dematerialized into data. However, it seemed as if there was no limit as to how many doppelgängers could be created! While everyone was fighting, Pythor headed towards a switch; he was about to flip it when suddenly!

"Haiiiiyahhhhh!" Lloyd yelled.

Pythor cried out in pain and recoiled back instantly. With eyes filled with rage and what appeared to be some sadness, Pythor yelled out, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? You think that you can still win even though I have the advantage...WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING! Why can't I be left alone...to wallow in self-pity...to atone for what I've done? If you won't grant me my right, then I have no choice! Lloyd! I'm. Going. To. KILL. YOU!"

Pythor suddenly lunged and hit Lloyd hard with his tail. Lloyd did a recoverable air flip and shot a ball of green energy at Pythor. Pythor was hit hard and was sent careening into a wall! Suddenly, Pythor faded away! It appears that that particular Pythor was a data copy! Which means... Lloyd turned around and saw Pythor flip the switch! Lloyd then tackled him and tried to reason with Pythor while the building slowly crumbled. While the building crumbled and shook with Earth's fury, everyone was caught off balance and the four original Ninja got trapped under a giant piece of rubble!

"Help us!" They cried in unison.

Pythor still struggled with Lloyd while trying to escape, but was paralyzed at himself for what he's done!

"Stop Pythor! Stop! If you do this, you'll get us all killed!" Lloyd reasoned.

Even though Pythor was ashamed for what he did, he replied in rage, "Why should I? You-they-all the Ninja caused me pain! They were the ones who wronged me! And why would you care?! In the past, I tricked you into freeing me AND doing my bidding, yet you won't finish me off and have your sweet, sweet revenge!"

Lloyd looked deep inside his heart and knew that Pythor did terrible things, but still, he knew that even an untrustworthy Serpentine like him can redeem himself! So he replied back, "Because, revenge isn't the answer and I should've told you this before, but, I FORGIVE YOU!"

Pythor was speechless at Lloyd's choice of words! He then said, "You w-what?!"

"I. Forgive. You!" Lloyd repeated again. "When you and Uncle Wu/ Sensei got devoured, I was also a little bit worried about you, despite the things you did to me!"

After those words, something in Pythor snapped, he then shed a tear, and he replied back, "Get off me Lloyd! This is no time to mess around and give hugs! Let's go save your pesky Ninja friends!"

Lloyd simply smiled and nodded. Wu and Nya/X tried to lift up as much of the rubble as they could, but there was simply too much!

"I can't get them out! Not to mention that my exo-suit is running out of power! Nya/X said.

Wu replied back, "We have to keep try-"

"Out of the way old fool!" Pythor burst out of the smoke and attached a device on the rubble. Suddenly, the rubble all turned into dust!

Wu stared in disbelief at what Pythor just did, but before he could reply, Pythor interrupted rhetorically, "What are you standing around for?! Let's get moving!"

Everyone but Lloyd hesitated, but nonetheless followed. As they reached the exit, it got blocked off! Not only that, but the countdown to the detonation of the power plant was at 1:30!

"Go! Run! I'll stop the generator! I'm the only one that can."

The Ninja hid in a safe spot while Pythor tried to stop the bomb.

"That should do- Wahhhhh!" Pythor screamed and in a flurry of colors, vanished into the light generating from the bomb! Lloyd couldn't watch one of his former enemies die and not get the chance to redeem, so he went after Pythor!

"PYTHOR! Lloyd shouted as he too vanished.

Meanwhile-

Sierra saw what happened in the news that very night and immediately went to the now destroyed power plant and encountered the Ninja there.

"WHY?! Why'd you do that?! He didn't harm anyone when he saved me! What did you do to him and where is he?! She yelled questionably at the Ninja.

Wu replied, "I don't know...but without Lloyd, Garmadon won't be able to be defeated and we'll all be doomed!

* * *

** Well, I'm glad I've finally finished y'know? Anyway, here are the results of the poll!**

* * *

**Poll Results:**

**1st: Pokémon **

**2nd: Kingdom Hearts**

**and 3rd: A tie between Bakugan Battle Brawlers and The Legend of Spyro Trilogy**

* * *

**Anyway thank you once again for reading and supporting me!**

**This story will be continued in "Intertwined Destinies" and it'll feature the worlds of BOTH Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon! It will take a while, so I might make other stories as well to keep ya entertained! See y'all next story!**


End file.
